1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle having an off-road mobility. In particular, the present invention relates to a utility vehicle including a driver seat on which a driver is seated, a passenger seat on which a passenger is seated, a plurality of driving operation members arranged in the vicinity of the driver seat, and a grab member disposed in the vicinity of the passenger seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,764 discloses a utility vehicle including a driver seat and a passenger seat which are arranged side by side in a rightward and leftward direction. In the vicinity of the driver seat, a plurality of driving operation members are arranged. The driving operation members include, for example, a brake pedal for braking primarily in driving and temporary stop, a parking brake lever for braking primarily in parking, and a shift lever for changing a transmission ratio position. A grab member is disposed in the vicinity of the passenger seat. The grab member is attached onto, for example, an upper frame of a vehicle body frame at an outer side in the vehicle width direction when viewed from the passenger seat.
If the grab member is positioned between the right and left seats, the passenger can grab the grab member using a hand (left hand when the passenger seat is located at the right side) closer to the center in the vehicle width direction. In some utility vehicles, the shift lever and the parking brake lever are arranged between the right and left seats so that the driver can operate them with a hand (right hand when the driver seat is located at the left side) closer to the center in the vehicle width direction. In this arrangement, the grab member could be close to the driving operation members between the right and left seats.